


Icarus Falling

by milanthruil



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-06
Updated: 2009-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milanthruil/pseuds/milanthruil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Abby discuss flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus Falling

“Good work, Abs.” Gibbs affirmed before taking a sip of coffee and turning to leave.

“Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!” Abby bounced as Gibbs headed for the door of her lab. She ran over and grabbed his arm, pulling his back to the computers. “I’m not done yet!”

Gibbs sighed. “What else ya got, Abs?”

“I found _this_ ,” she held up a fluffy white feather between her latex gloved fingers, “on Petty Officer Jackson’s jacket. That’s fun to say. Jackson’s jacket… Jackson’s jacket… Jackson’s jacket… Jackson’s jacket… Jacks-”

“Abby.” Gibbs barked leveling a stare at her.

“Right. Sorry.” Abby turned back to the feather. “Do you know _why_ it was _on_ Jackson’s Jacket, Jethro?”

“Maybe because it was a down jacket, Abs.”

Abby set the feather down and held up both index fingers. “You would think that, but you’d be wrong.” Abby scampered over to the table in the middle of the room where the jacket was laid out. “It’s actually some sort of polyester fill. He probably had an allergy to feathers or something. Which, you know, isn’t all that uncommon. I once dated this guy-”

“Abby. The jacket.”

“Right.” Abby put on her serious face and pointed at one of the sleeves. “I noticed these contraptions on both sleeves, two of ‘em, Gibbs. Here and here.” She pointed them out. “On both sides. I looked closer, and guess what I found.” Gibbs just stared. “You know, Gibbs, usually when someone asks you to guess, you guess.”

“Abby.”

“Epoxy residue.” Abby smiled as she gestured to the framework on the jacket sleeves. “Put that all together with this,” she held up another feather, this one long and sturdy, “and I think the maybe Jackson was trying to pull an Icarus on us Gibbs.”

“A what?” Gibbs asked, his brows scrunched together.

“Icarus, Gibbs!” Abby bounced.

“Greek mythology.” Tony explained from the doorway as he walked in, a cocky grin on his face. “His father built two pairs of wings out of branches, wax and chicken feathers because he and Icarus needed to escape from Crete. Icarus flew too close to the sun, wax melted and,” Tony mimed a crash landing with his hand, “down he went.”

Gibbs kissed Abby’s cheek. “Good work, Abs.” He strode out of the lab, sipping his coffee. Tony frowned at Gibbs’ back and then turned to look at Abby.

“You did a good job, too, Tony.” Abby smiled and gave Tony a hug. “So how’d you know the story of Icarus?” She asked as she pulled back and looked at him.

“My parents had a thing for Greek mythology. There was a bookcase in the parlor full of nothing but Greek myths.” Tony scratched at the back of his head.

“I have a theory.” Abby smiled. “Care to hear it?”

“Sure, Abs.”

“Most people assume that Icarus fell because of the wax melting, right?” Abby paused to look at Tony, a mischievous glimmer in her eyes. “But… what if… it was because his father built the wings with chicken feathers?” She poked a finger at Tony’s chest. “I mean… think about it, Tony… chickens can’t fly.” Abby threw her hands up. “I doubt their feathers would work for flying.”

“Well, that’s why they call it mythology, Abby.” Tony smirked. Abby punched him in the shoulder. “Ow! Hey, what was that for?”

“For being a smart-aleck, Tony.” Abby turned to do work on her computer and looked at Tony. “Have you ever had dreams about flying?”

Tony blinked a couple times. “Sure, I had one once about being in a Gulfstream and I was pressing buttons and… oh, wait… that one really happened.”

“No, Tony, I mean like actually flying, not in a plane.” Abby rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, I have.” Tony shifted his weight to his other foot.

Abby stood there with her excited listening face plastered on. “And?”

“And what?” Tony asked. “It was a dream about flying. Little puffy clouds and such.” He drew a puffy cloud shape in the air with his hands.

“Tony…” Abby raised an eyebrow, “come on. No one ever just has a dream about puffy clouds.”

“Well, what do you want me to say? That they turned into a rhinoceros and I sailed away on a giant peach?” Tony sighed. “It really wasn’t very interesting.” He looked at Abby, who hadn’t moved an inch, and sighed dramatically. “Fine.” He leaned against the desk, reminiscing. “I was flying along, wind in my face, over Bermuda, watching girls sunbathe. That was nice. Really, really nice.” A goofy grin spread across his face.

“Tony!”

“Sorry. So then, out of nowhere I was zapped away to some world where all the Bermuda triangle casualties and lost socks go.”Tony wiggled his fingers to imply that there was magic involved.

“And then?” Abby asked, bouncing on her toes.

“I woke up.” Tony sighed. “Told you it was lame.” He scratched his head. “What about you? You ever dream of flying Ms. Sciuto?”

“Last night I dreamt I was a bat. It was really cool! And I got to hang on Gibbs’ basement ceiling. And-” Abby frowned, “actually, I don’t think you want to hear that.”

“Wash your mind out with soap, Abs.” Tony shuddered a little.

“Hey, have you ever felt like you were flying in real life?”

“What?” Tony furrowed his brow. “Like an out of body experience?”

“Oh! Those are fun! I had one once, and you and Gibbs were there… I think I had been watching security footage or something for like twelve hours… anyway… you and Gibbs were trying to get my attention and you….” Abby narrowed her eyes at him, “you were staring at my butt!”

“Was not!”

“You totally were, don’t lie.” Abby shook her head. “But no, not an out of body experience, Tony. I meant, have you ever just been in a moment and felt like you were flying.”

Tony stood up straight as an image of Jeanne flashed through his mind. “Yeah, I’ve felt that, once.”


End file.
